Unpleasantly Weightless
by LicaToRiku
Summary: Mukuro Rukudo was an unpleasant man in many aspects of life. There was also Hibari Kyouya, who found almost everything unpleasant, especially Mukuro Rukudo. Two people with different goals, pasts and perspectives. Dedicated to Henzie-sama.


A/N: Yoh people. Woah this is my first KHR fic =_= and graaaa I dun even like this pairing, THAT MUCH XDDD anyway this is dedicated to Henzie-sama, yeah yeah with the sama =_= and a thanks fic for the M rather B59 fic. *glomps awesome friend who makes me fics* Yah! And I did this while I am currently sick…so yeah if it's sucky I DUNNO, I'm really suck, so yeah, reviews?

Warning: the usual, mild swearing, yaoi, Mukuro

Disclaimer I dun own ATL or Weightless, it's just a nice song and Alex is just too hot. Nor do I own KHR, duh.

Unpleasant

Mukuro Rukudo was an unpleasant man in many aspects of life. His smile, his laugh and his very presence could scare someone, anyone. It just really depended on the amount of effort he cared to put up for his amusement. He was deception embodied. Was he or was he not? Here or there? True or false? Reality was but a game for the likes of him, and in the end there is always the truth. One of these is that he truly is, an unpleasant man. Who in their right mind would think he was 'pleasant' or even; decent company?

There was also Hibari Kyouya, who found almost everything unpleasant, especially Mukuro Rukudo. He hated how everyone crowded, or how most people were weak herbivores who know nothing but asking for the help of others and gambling their lives on chances that would most likely disappoint them. He didn't see the point in things like friendship, love or unity, it was too cliché. Only a few things were essential for his life; Hibird, Nanimori Middle High, power and food. Of course he needed to live and be powerful to protect the fist two mentioned, but sadly life never gives a shit about what you want to happen, he just makes you part of a stupid mafia family with an omnivore for a boss and airheads or freaks of natures for his subordinates. He finds life so unpleasing to live he just lives by and by. Will there ever be change?

Two people with different goals, pasts and perspectives of life getting along and hating each other by the second, Does that sound good or bad? Both were unpleasant and in search for something…anything that would make life pleasing in any perspective. Who would have thought they'd find that with each other, in the most unpleasing way possible.

Weightless

"_I'm so sick of watching all the minutes pass as I go nowhere."_

"Kufufufu, what is Kyouya-kun doing out here, when the family is enjoying inside, hmm?"

"What I do does not concern you, herbivore."

"Oya oya... Someone's a bit feisty today, hn?"

"…"

"Let me tell you something, Kyouya-kun~"

"I don't recall giving you the permission to call me so familiarly, herbivore."

"Tsunayoshi Sawada is looking for you, it seems like he can't enjoy the victory party without his precious cloud guardian, kufufu~"

"I don't think that concerns you at all."

"Oh but it does Kyouya-kun~"

"I don't really care about your concerns, so you are welcome to leave, herbivore."

"Kufufufu~ or is it? I'll be going back now, do enjoy your party of one, Kyouya-kun."

Hibari felt a cold breeze pass through him as the mist guardian disappeared before his sight.

"_And this is my reaction, to everything I fear."_

"H-Hibari-san!"

"What is it herbivore?"

"Hey! Don't you dare call the 10th a herbivore ass ho-"

" Gokudera-kun! I-it's n-nothing…I'm glad you decided to join the party. Hehehe…"

"Hn."

He walked to the less populated table in the room and sat opposite of a blue haired man who was looking very contented with eating pieces of sliced pineapples. Mukuro looked up to him and popped another pineapple piece to his mouth. Hibari glared at his obviously UN innocent smirk.

"Pineapples?"

"…"

"They're good, any yellow~"

"Shut up herbivore."

"How mean of Kyouya-kun to decline my generous offer." He pushed the plate of sliced pineapples between them and asked again. "Pineapples?"

"…" Hibari picked one up.

"_Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here."_

Hibari frowned as he found himself having a hard time figuring out why he woke up when he had no recollections of ever going to sleep, or how he was anywhere but his room. Where was he?

"Kufufufu~ it seems like Kyouya-kun in awake." He should have known.

"No shit, herbivore. Why are you here?"

"Oya oya, someone's pissed~ well, really Kyouya-kun~ the question is, what are you doing in my room?"

"Seeing as I am in your room, and I just woke up from passing out, then wouldn't you have more things to explain that I have, herbivore?"

"Might be~ But I'm not really explaining kufufu~"

Hibari stood up and search for his tonfas, they weren't there. He frowned and glared at Mukuro more, who looked very amused at the moment.

"I swear, I will bite you to death herbivore if you don't give my tonfas back."

"Oh really?"

Hibari didn't say anymore and lunged straight at Mukuro who was laughing hard and hit him in the face, sending the illusionist straight to the full length mirror that stood behind him. A loud crash was heard and Mukuro had shards of mirror slicing through him, one particular shard pierced the side of his neck. As the last of the glass fragments clattered and fell, Hibari saw blood slowly pooling closer and closer to his feet. It was a bright shade of red, and now the room smelling like iron and rotten pineapples. He tilted his head and looked at the lifeless for of Mukuro with a blank expression. The last thing he needed today was an illusion from this idiotic guy. He moved closer to the body and looked down to the bleeding form. He poked Mukuro's sides with his foot, and almost jumped back when the illusionist opened his eyes and smirked, he glared down and kicked Mukuro's abdomen.

"Oya oya…someone doesn't show respect for the dead, hm~" 

"There is no such thing as respect for herbivores such as you."

"I'm surprised you didn't break down and cried for my loss, kufufu~"

"Would you have liked if I did that?"

"I'd slap you if you did that."

"I'm not a herbivore, herbivore."

"And I'm not asking you to be a herbivore, Kyouya."

"I don't care."

"Can I ask you something?"

"It depends if it's a question herbivores ask."

"What is it that you don't like about me?"

"Everything."

:Oya, that's pretty heartbreaking even for a perfect like you, don't you think?"

"Then I'll ask you a question."

"Hmmmm…"

"What am I doing in your room?"

"Oh, I thought you were going to ask what I liked about you. Kufufufu~"

"I asked you a question herbivore."

"Hmmmmmm…."

"…"

"Well you passed out…"

"…"

"And Tsunayoshi-kun said I should take you to your room since the girls were singing karaoke, he was too concentrated on talking himself out from another training regime with the arcobaleno, your tutor was too busy exchanging faces with bomber boy, sword boy and the noisy guy were too drunk, and so the generous Mukuro-sama was left to take care of Kyouya-kun~ kufufufu."

"…" Hibari stared at Mukuro blankly, his glare was changed with puzzlement and hidden amusement. This made Mukuro conscious of what he was doing.

"What?"

"I never though you liked talking…aside from the irritating laugh you liked saying so much."

"Oya, I was explaining myself!"

"Seems like a talkative herbivore to me."

"S-shut up, I'm not finished yet."

"Continue then."

"…aren't you concerned as to why you passed out hn?"

"I'm positive it was your work herbivore."

"Kufufu so you're okay with that Kyouya-kun?"

"You can't really keep me inside this illusion for a long time, so once I'm out, I will bite you to death."

Mukuro smirked and stood up, deifying gravity in the process. He moved so fast Hibari wasn't able to move as he was pinned to the wall. Mukuro violently pried his lips open with his tongue and spared no time playing with his hands, he quickly grabbed both of Hibari's wrists and pinned them up, while using his other hand to push Hibari closer to the wall, as he grinded their hips together exploring deeper down the perfects mouth. Shockingly Hibari didn't seem like he was in the mood to fight the illusionist, he even obediently participated on the kissing. Mukuro smirked as he cut the kiss and trailed his tongue down Hibari's neck, sensing that the skylark wasn't resisting at all, he let Hibari's wrists go and he slowly brought down his free hand to the locks of black hair. Hibari for his part saw this as an opportunity to reverse their roles.

He smirked and pushed Mukuro off of him, making the other caught off guard, he then pulled him back and planted a chaste kiss to the illusionist as he slammed him in exchanged to his place. He trailed his face up from Mukuro's shoulder blades to his smooth face, it smelled like blood, but he didn't feel like licking the herbivores blood…rather he proceeded to grip Mukuro's long hair and assault him with a deep rough kiss, hopefully making the illusionist bleed, now that blood would taste twice better. He felt Mukuro's fingers trace circles on his back, but he suddenly ceased tasting the illusionist's metallic blood when he heard Mukuro whisper something.

"What is it herbivore?"

"Kufu~ Time's up Kyoya-kun~"

"What?"

"_I wanna feel weightless, and that should be enough."_

Hibari frowned as he a cold hand poked his face. He opened his eyes and saw a smirking face of Rukudo Mukuro, and the other Vongola members in the background.

"…"

"Having a nice dream Kyouya-kun? Kufufu~"

"Hieeee! M-Mukuro-san, please don't provoke Hibari-san." Great, the omnivore's warning is just what I need.

"Why are you all crowding?" He people snapping out of their trance slowly went back to what they were doing before, the only one left was Mukuro, who was as usual smirking in a very knowing look.

"Oya, Kyouya-kun~ You didn't ask me what I liked about you~"

"Didn't I say I didn't care."

"Hmp. You're too mean~ kufufu~"

"I'll bite you to death."

"Really now? I'm really sorry about cutting your moment of victory by the way."

"…"

"I just can't stand being uke."

Hibari stood up and looked down at Mukuro with a smirk. "You just have to get used to it then, Rukudo-kun." He turned around and walked out of the room, not bothering to see the expressions of the people inside.

Mukuro chuckled and popped another pineapple piece in his mouth, it hit a bruised part of his mouth's cheek and he winced. "What an unpleasant guy, kufufufu~"


End file.
